Broken Heart SAO Story
by hollowichigo25
Summary: Kazuto has had his heart broken by what he thought was his true love can anyone mend it? My first fanfic story so any help in how to improve is welcome and thank you
1. Chapter 1 Edit

**Broken Heart SAO Story**

**AN at the bottom**

Kirito's POV

It's been about a two weeks since Asuna and I broke up for no apparent reason, well the reason she gave was absolute bullshit if you ask anyone. It came as a shock to everyone including me and I had to stop my sister Suguha from jumping across the table in Agil's bar and slapping her. Soon as she was finished screaming at me she walked out of my life forever and I broke down. The thing is I found her cheating on me a few weeks ago with some lad from our school don't know his name didn't really care and she doesn't even know that I know. I was going to ask her but now I don't really have a chance now. Everyone tried to cheer me up and it worked a little. I wouldn't have minded about it but a few hours ago I heard Suguha from my bedroom talking to Asuna and asking if me and her can still be friends. I stared at the door for god knows how long confused.

_Flashback_

_1 month ago 3__rd__ POV_

_Kirito and the gang where sat in Agil's bar because he gathered them there to tell them something important. Shino was sitting their silently thinking why she was here since she didn't go to his school. The silent atmosphere suddenly got disturbed. "I'm moving schools" Kirito suddenly blurted out while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Asuna suddenly shouted" WHAT why". Suguha took the moment to slap Kirito on the head while mumbled "stupid Onii-Chan". "What he was trying to say was that he is moving schools because our mother doesn't want anything to do with that school or SAO". Kirito was still rubbing his neck when he spoke" sorry I just shouted that". Shino took the time to speak up now and said "what does this have to do with me Kazuto." His reply was that he was moving to her school._

Present

Still 3rd POV

Now that Kirito thought about it more ever since the death gun incident Shino had took it upon herself to call Kazuto his real name and not his online persona either in the real world or ALO. He was brought out of thinking when Suguha shouted him saying that his tea was ready.

**Hey so I've edited some bits to make sound better. Well that's all I have to say and I appreciate the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kirito's POV

I walked down the stairs and into the front room nearly tripping myself up in the process and stopped with a confused and upset look when I notice the people or a certain person was in the room. In front of me was a very pissed of Kirigaya Suguha and stood next to said person was a very clueless Yuki Asuna, to say I was amused the look my sister was giving her was an understatement. When I thought about it I realized that what I thought was few hours ago only had been about 15mins once I glanced over at the clock. As soon as Asuna looked at me she ran over trying to hug saying she missed me. I stepped out of the way in time so it didn't happen and she stopped in front of the door. I could hear a low laugh from Suguha behind me while I walked into the kitchen to get my food.

Suguha POV

I could see the hurt but confused look in Kazuto's eyes when he stopped in front of me and Asuna. I tried to get her to leave saying he wasn't interested in what she had to say but she played it off like 2 weeks didn't even happen, which made me want to slap her even more but I didn't because Kazuto was looking at us. For a start our mother let her in thinking Kazuto was still dating her and we were still friends. I looked to the right of me when I saw her move to hug him but he stepped out of the way before she got a chance. I had to supress a laugh in case Kazuto said something. He turned and looked at me for a few seconds and I guessed he heard me laugh but said nothing as he moved to the kitchen.

3rd POV

Kazuto took his seat and began eating his food as Suguha and Asuna made their way over. He looked up at Asuna and began to say something but closed his mouth when he said nothing.

Kirito's POV (Mind)

I opened and closed my mouth a few times trying to say something but in the end I closed it and began to stare at the table. Why is she here I thought has she forgot what she said last week, she is playing it off like nothing has happened and we are still going out. Truth be told even though we were still dating at the time I felt myself distancing away from her when o found out she cheated which I still have to bring up at some point. Someone else had and still is on my mind but I haven't said anything in case if ruining our friendship. Well it's now or never I thought to myself best say something otherwise I'm just going to be talking to myself for the rest of the night.

Back to 3rd POV

Kazuto looked up from the plate and said "why are you here Asuna did you forget what happened 2 weeks ago". Asuna looked at him and said "what you talking about Kirito-kun nothing happened I'm only here to find out why you are ignoring me". A low growl escaped Kazuto's throat as he said "well let me jog you memory". He looked at Suguha for a moment then turned to Asuna as he spoke. "You broke up with me two weeks ago and you accused me of cheating on you"

_Flashback_

_Kazuto was sat in Agil's bar with Suguha and Shino when Asuna stormed in through the door and stopped in front of him and slapped him while shouting "Why are you cheating on me and with her no doubt". Kazuto slowly rose from the floor nursing his injured cheek and following Asuna finger which led to a confused look on Shino's face. Shino took the time to speak up since no-one was saying anything. "Asuna what are you talking about Kazuto isn't cheating on you with me we are just friends". Asuna looked at Shino and started to advance on her as she said "shut up I'm not talking to you I'm talking to Kirito". Kazuto could see the look of fear in Shino's eyes as Asuna started walking to her. He quickly jumped out of his seat and stood in front of Shino as he spoke to Asuna "what are you talking about I'm we are not doing anything." He could feel Shino grab hold of the back of his shirt as he spoke. Asuna's eyes widened while she said "look you're defending her do I need any more proof". "Of course I'm going to defend Shino she is my friend and I will defend any one of my friends who haven't done anything wrong" Kazuto said giving Asuna an angry but upset look. Asuna gave him an angry look and told him they were breaking up. Before Kazuto could say anything she was gone. Kazuto sat on the chair next to Suguha and began to cry. Agil came out of the storeroom with a confused look on his, so Suguha took the time to explain what happened._

Present 3rd POV

"So do you remember saying any of that Asuna" Kazuto said while looking at her. "Well of course these past few weeks all you have been doing is hanging out with Shino". "What about that guy I saw you kissing a few weeks ago as well what was that". Asuna looked at Kazuto with wide eyes before saying "don't try to change the subject Kirito-kun this is about what you did to me. A dark laugh came from Kazuto as he said "it's always about you isn't it, it's never about me.

Suguha POV

"Of course he is going to spend time with Shino did you forget that they now go to the same school". I took the time to speak up now because I'm sick of her attitude towards Onii-chan. Kazuto looked at me for a moment before I spoke. "I think you need to leave because I won't stop if Suguha is about to do anything.

3rd POV

Suguha lead Asuna towards the front door when Kazuto said "I do have one question though who did you love the most me or my online persona Kirito".

…

Another dark laugh escaped Kazuto as he said "thought so". Suguha turned to her brother and she could see he was about to break down crying again. She turned towards Asuna and said "Goodbye Asuna don't come here ever again". She closed the door and dragged her brother to the couch in front room where he began to cry. "Don't worry Onii-chan everything is ok" she said.

Kazuto's POV (Few hours later)

Darkness was all I could see when I opened my eyes. What shocked me the most was it wasn't the ceiling of my house I was looking at but the sky in Aincrad. I thought to myself was everything just I dream. I sat and noticed there were a few dead icons near me. Shit I thought have I killed these people or is there a tough enemy near me. My black coat is shredded at the bottom and there are cuts all over me. I quickly turned around because I can sense people coming in my direction. I turned around to see Klein, Asuna, Silica and Lisbeth and they had their weapons drawn ready to attack. "Why did you kill these people Kirito-kun" Asuna said. I was about to reply when I noticed they were staring above my head where my cursor was. That's when I realized that it wasn't green or orange. It was red. I panicked when they started to charge at me. I looked left and right and discovered elucidator and dark repulse stab in the ground not far from me. I ran over to them and began pulling them out. I pulled them at and back flipped over Klein because I heard he was right near me and I slashed him in the back.

"Shit" I cursed as I ran. I realized these where my friends and I just took HP of Klein. I turned around to parry one of Asuna's attacks and then out of know where I got struck by a sword skill and flew into a rock. I looked at my HP and it was in the red zone. Another attack like that and its over I thought. I kick flipped of the ground and began to guard every ones attacks when I noticed not everyone was attacking me. I felt someone stab me from behind and my HP dropped to zero.

"AHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I awoke. I looked around and noticed I was on top the couch with a blanket over me. I looked down at my hands and noticed I was still shaking. Despite being out of that death game for so long I still have nightmares about. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I quickly looked up to see who it was. Suguha was stood there with a concerned look on her face. "You ok Onii-chan was it another nightmare" she said. I stared at her for few seconds before replying. "Yeah sorry for waking you up but I'm fine now go back to sleep". She looked at me for a few seconds before agreeing with me and went back to bed. I jumped of the couch and went to my room to check the time. It was only a half 11 so I decided to jump in the shower to cool myself off.

**Hey guy's chapter 2 is done. I tried to make it longer. Didn't even realise the first one was short till someone pointed it out. Sorry if the little bit of the action scene sucked. Well as always review if want you. I don't know if it's video call or not but if anybody knows what it is feel free to tell me. Now on to the next chapter.**

**Preview:**

Kazuto POV

I jumped out of the shower and dried myself off in my room when I noticed I had a message on my phone. I picked it up and unlocked it and it was a message from Shino. I laughed a little. The text read the Suguha had texted her saying that I couldn't sleep and Shino asked if I wanted to talk to her. I haven't told anyone apart from my sister about the nightmares. I texted Shino back wondering if it's ok to video call her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kazuto POV

I jumped out of the shower and dried myself off in my room when I noticed I had a message on my phone. I picked it up and unlocked it and it was a message from Shino. I laughed a little. The text read the Suguha had texted her saying that I couldn't sleep and Shino asked if I wanted to talk to her. I haven't told anyone apart from my sister about the nightmares. I texted Shino back wondering if it's ok to video call her. A few minutes later my phone rang and the caller ID said Shino.

I picked it up and answered it.

3rd POV

"Hey Shino" Kazuto greeted her. "OMG Kazuto you look like… how could I put this as politely as I can" Shino muttered. "Shit" Kazuto filled in at the end of the sentence. "Yeah that's it" Shino says. "Well thank you very much we can't all look pretty at…"Kazuto muttered the rest of while pouting" Shino blushed and said "How can you not know the time don't you have a clock" "Anyway it doesn't matter why you up so late anyway" Kazuto looked away from the phone for a few seconds debating on whether to tell her. He looked back and said "I want to tell you it's just"… he trailed off what he was going to say "I just don't want to tell you over the phone I would rather tell you in person" he finished.

"Hey it's ok tell me when you're ready" Shino said with a yawn. Kazuto smiled and said "Thanks well I will let you go and get some sleep because if I look like shit I hate to know what you will look like tomorrow at school" "School don't remind me please well Good night Kaz you still picking me up tomorrow" "Night Shino and yes I will be there the same time as I was last time." Kazuto said and hung up the phone. He stared at the phone and thought did she just call me Kaz. He was too tried to come up with an answer and just fell on his bed and went to sleep.

_Flashback_

"_Urgghh what time is it" Kazuto said waking up from a deep slumber. He looked at his phone and his eyes went wide. He put a hand to his face and dragged it down while saying "Great not only is it my first day at my new school I'm going to be late as well". He chucked his phone onto the bed and he had a quick shower before chucking his new school clothes on and darting out the door to his motorbike. He jumped onto it started the engine and drove to school._

_Kazuto got to the school and locked his bike up and started walking towards the entrance when something caught his eye. He turned to his right and noticed three lads circled around what looked like a girl laying on the fall. Kazuto ran over to them and shouted "Hey what do you think you are doing". One of the lads turned around and Kazuto fist connected with his face. The other one went to strike him but Kazuto ducked under him and uppercutted him. The last lad turned and ran. Kazuto got down on one knee and gently laid a hand on the girl and said "Hey are you alright". The girl shifted slightly and looked at him and her eyes went wide. "Kazuto" Shino said as she turned and hugged him. "Hey Shino its ok no-one will hurt you"._

Kazuto began to wake up from his dream when he felt some-one poke his cheek a few times. He opened his eyes to an angry looking Shino with her arms crossed. This isn't the first time she done this Kazuto thought. "So much for picking me up this morning" Shino said. Kazuto stretched and sat up and said "You normally ring me if I don't pick you up." "Check your phone" came her reply. Kazuto picked up his phone and noticed he had 3 missed calls and a few messages of her. Oopps he thought. Kazuto looked up at Shino to see a light blush on her face and she was staring at him. "Like what you see" Kazuto said, and Shino eyes darted away and started to stutter out a reply "I didn't mean to stare". He smirked at her and he said "Well I need a shower and unless you want to watch me" he trailed off when he saw her blush deepen and she bolted out of the room.

Kazuto walked out his room and jumped into the shower. While he was in there he thought back to all the time he spent with Shino. It's true he started hanging out with her more than Asuna but he spent 2 years trapped in Aincrad with her. He just wanted to try and make new friends and socialize some more. While that did work he made friends with a lad name Yuri at his school and a few others he started to drift apart with Asuna. Kazuto started to think more about Shino when he broke up with Asuna. I think I have a crush on Shino Kazuto thought as he got out of the shower. He dried himself and chucked his school clothes on, grabbed his phone and keys and he headed down stairs to meet Shino.

"About time you're here" Shino said as Kazuto walked into the room. Kazuto asked "Are you ready to go as he finished his glass of water" Shino nodded and they walked to his motorbike and he drove them to school.

**AN: Hey everyone sorry it took so long. Well here it is and I hope you enjoy it. I've started another story if anyone is interested, it's not a Sword Art Online one it's a Tales of Xillia story. Well I'm off HollowIchi signing off.**


End file.
